


just because ily

by koriyan



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan





	just because ily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anne-myria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anne-myria).



rudy stands in front of liesel. "i won the race! now can i have that... kiss?"

"fine,  _saukerl_." liesel slowly leaned over and gave rudy a peck on the cheek.

"ha, i  _knew_ i would get that kiss,  _saumensch_!"

"yeah, yeah, whatever, rudy... it's only because i love you like... a brother..." liesel mumbled the last few words, not really wanting him to hear.

"yeah, because i'm almost 12."

"whatever."

"you know you love a 12 year old blond that's your neighbor... not talking about anyone specific."

"rudy, i know it's you."

" _nein_."

"yeah, it is."

"i'll just let you believe that."

"i'll let you believe that you're fooling me."

"ok... whatever floats your boat." rudy replies, playing with one of liesel's ponytails as they reached her door. "later,  _saumensch_." he winked on that line, and liesel saw it...

_i'll get him... tomorrow._


End file.
